


A Sleep-Talking Chat

by youreyeslookliketheocean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal shenanigans, THIS IS NOT R RATED, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyeslookliketheocean/pseuds/youreyeslookliketheocean
Summary: When 22 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng invites her boyfriend over to spend the night, she never imagined the trouble it would get her into.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette
Comments: 13
Kudos: 314





	A Sleep-Talking Chat

When twenty-two year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng invited her boyfriend of exactly one year and forty-one days over to spend the night at her apartment, she never imagined the trouble it would get her into.

Not _R_ rated trouble, of course. Even though it had been a year already, she and Adrien had never gone farther than kissing. On the scale of bases, she’d say that was only first. Or maybe second. She wasn’t quite sure. Alya would know better.

Either way, all they’d done during the sleepover so far was eat half a box of microwaved Toaster Strudel, then built a pillow fort in the living room, and watched re-runs of The Bachelor’s thirteenth season on Marinette’s crappy cable television. And Marinette was more than fine with that. Especially when a funny moment occurred and Adrien spewed the water he’d been drinking out his nose.

To be honest, she hadn’t been paying that much attention to the show. Adrien’s faces had been far more entertaining.

Now, about an hour later, they were both lying next to each other in her bed. _Her bed!_ Her teenaged self would have been flipping out right now.

To be honest, her twenty-two year old self was _still_ flipping out. Just a little bit.

She rolled over on her side to face Adrien. His breathing had evened out a long time ago, and now his chest rose and fell like calm waves as he slept. He looked so peaceful. His eyelashes just barely brushed against his cheeks with his eyes closed, and his blond hair was already mussed. So much for Mr. Perfect Model, huh.

Marinette bit her lip to try and contain her smile. She reached out, and ran a finger across a strand of Adrien’s hair. It rippled under her touch before sliding back down into the exact same position over his forehead.

It kind of reminded her of Chat Noir’s hairstyle. Rugged and messy. Wild and free.

Adrien shifted in his sleep, drawing a knee up almost to his chest. It paused when it just barely brushed up against her hip.

Marinette let her smile turn soft.

“I love you,” she whispered, meaning it.

They’d said it before. The first time had been on one of their dates at university. They’d been sitting outside on a bench, flipping through pages of math homework and various textbooks. After what felt like her fiftieth time trying to solve a complicated equation, Marinette had groaned and pressed her face into her textbook. Adrien laughed, asking her what was wrong. She hadn’t really answered, instead launching into a tirade about how math was stupid and that she was just going to become a stripper to pay off her student loans.

He’d snorted, and the three words just sort of fell out of his mouth.

It had been an accident, but he didn’t take them back. And only a few days later Marinette said them too. She’d been meaning to say them for awhile, she thought.

Adrien shifted again, and Marinette scooted back on the bed to give him more space. Apparently, that’s not what he’d wanted. He pulled himself closer to her, practically burying himself in her chest. She would have teased him if he hadn’t still been fast asleep.

His chest continued to rise and fall slowly, and Marinette let her eyes fall closed.

“Ladybug.”

She jumped, eyes flying open.

“A-Adrien?” She stammered, trying to pull herself back enough to look down at the boy in her arms.

“Ladybug, don’t go down there. The swamp monster might get you.”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. Swamp monster? What swamp monster? He must be dreaming. Relief swept through her. Of course he was only dreaming. There was no way he knew she was Ladybug. He wasn’t talking to her; he was talking to imaginary Ladybug.

“Adrien? Are you awake?” She asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. She was so going to tease him about this in the morning.

As much as he was sleep-talking, Adrien still didn’t respond to her. Instead, he kicked her leg under the blanket. Marinette let out a hiss of pain as heat shot up her leg. That was definitely going to leave a bruise in the morning.

“What the heck! Stop!” She whined, reaching her arm under the blankets to try and push Adrien’s leg away. Sleep talking was one thing, but sleep kicking...

“I’m just trying to save you, M’Lady.”

Her arm paused. Every muscle in her body tensed. Ice tingled down her spine.

Only one person in the whole world called her by that name. Another blond haired, green eyed boy. One who, like Adrien, was also a full head taller than her. But this boy wore cat ears.

“ _Chat Noir?_ ”

She said it so quietly; it was barely even a whisper.

Adrien moved his arms to wrap around her, drawing her ever closer. He sighed into her shoulder, his breath warm and pleasant against her skin.

“The one and only,” he breathed.

Marinette’s heart beat faster in her chest. He was just saying this because he was dreaming it. Maybe he was dreaming about being Chat Noir, even though he _wasn’t_ Chat Noir. Because there was no way that dorky, sweet, kind Adrien was also... dorky... sweet... kind... Chat Noir.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Of course he was. How had she not seen it before? It was painfully obvious.

As if sensing Marinette’s recognition and wanting to taunt her further, a lock of Adrien’s hair slipped down until it rested just above his nose. Right where Chat Noir’s hair tended to hang.

It was the exact same.

Marinette fought the urge to scream into her pillow. There would be time for that tomorrow night, when Adrien/Chat Noir was no longer sleeping in her bed.

Oh boy. If she hadn’t been panicked about Adrien in her bed before, she sure was now.

Closing her eyes, Marinette leaned forwards until her forehead brushed against Adrien’s.

“Hm. Ladybug? What are you doin...” Adrien trailed off, his words slurring.

“Shh,” Marinette whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, “I think we have some things to talk about tomorrow morning. When you’re not sleep-talking.”

“M’kay,” Adrien hummed into her chest.

Marinette giggled. She rested her chin on Adrien’s head, and closed her eyes.

That was the last thing he said until morning, when Marinette greeted him with a “good morning my kitty”, and he nearly fell off the side of the bed.


End file.
